User blog:SabbyFangirl24/Ask Ryssa Doll
I have been seeing a lot of users making these ask thingies so I decided to join in the fun! ^_^ Questions Here is the list of questions that are already asked: #'Have you ever done something to someone and regret doing it?' #'Do you like me? - What do you think of me?' #'Do you like oranges?' #'Do you like my fashions?' #'Do you think i should go to monster high? - Do you like the way i dress? - Do you think im stupid?' # Do you like fruits? - In Super Scario 3D World,Would to like be Cat Ryssa,Double Ryssa orLucky CatRyssa? # Have you ever met my cousin? - Lexi-Rose: I don't think she has met him. - Yeah, I think you may be right. Lemme re-phrase that! Have you ever done archery or have you heard of my cousin (Legolas)? # Have you seen The Hunger Games: Catching Fire? - Or have you ever seen Frozen or Iron Man 3? # Bonjour, Madame Ryssa! May I ask you some questions? Has anything made a significant change to your life? The apprenticeship that was given to me by my father has changed mine: from being a demon's assistant to having my own freedom. -''' What was the most awkward encounter with someone you know? What has happened during the encounter?' # '''One question. Do you like ponies?? :D ' # Am I hot? - Can you make him shut up? - Do you like dogs? - Am I stupid for being wingless? - Are you gonna see Spider-Man 2? - Are they crazy? # Do you roleplay? - Do you know the cloud animal species, if not i'm more than happy to tell you about them!!!!! - Okay, they may be annoying.. But they are my sisters.... Wait, do you have and siblings? Answers Here is the list of my answers to the questions that have been asked: '' #'Hmm.....I once held on a needle and clothes for Frankie and I sewed the clothes together with the needle but I know I shouldn't have done that but it's one of my flaws.' #'Tipity, tapity, tou! I'm sorry, but I don't know neither of you! ^_^''' #'Other than strawberries, yes! I do! :D' #'Um....Maybe you can spice your fashion up with more flashy colors and sparkles!' #'Number 1, maybe you should go to your father's school, for all we know you aren't a monster and you seem a lot like your father. Number 2, Ouch, like I told Bellatrix, you should totes spice up your fashion, get rid of those long socks and dull shoes, and splash on some flashy colors! Number 3, Um...no?' #'I sure do! - I'm sorry, I don't play Scario.' #'I'm sorry, I don't know your cousin and I have never done archery.' #'I have only watched Frozen, it was totes awesome, I'm so obessed with it, so is my creator.' #''' *looks confused* - Well....I don't know if this answer will answer your question but I once bumped into Deuce Gorgon in the first week I attended Monster High and I was lost getting to class and my face grew red and I started saying really akward stuff like, "Cool sunglasses", "Yeah, maybe we can hang out with each other.", "I don't like chains, but they're cool sometimes." And other really akward and emberassing stuff. >.<''' #'I do! But I like unicorns more. ' #'No...? - Sure. - *sticks tape on DracuJake's mouth* - Nope. - No. - *whispers* I think so.' # Um, no, but I love acting in Drama class. - Um...No. But I'll be more than happy to hear some info about them! - I do not have siblings, but your sisters seem interesting! Rules *Do not ask the same question someone else already asked. *Do not ask any inappropriate, immature, or obivious questions. *Do not ask for friend requests, this ask thing is for knowing more about Ryssa. *Ask Ryssa, not any other of my OCs, and do not ask me any questions. *You can ask Ryssa things, or your OC can. Category:Blog posts